C.C.
C.C. (Creepie Cutie) is a character in Gacha Life, located in Spookytown J. She is a gentle but frightening-looking construct with four eyes, two of which she keeps closed at all times. Currently, she is a wanderer with no home of her own. Her preferred gift category is Dessert. She was created by Joel. Appearance Presets C.C. is a non-player character who can be found on page 3 of 'Presets'. In general, she is preset number 25. Physical Design C.C. has sharp, messy, short brown hair with a fade or red, a bow which is red on the left side and dark red on the right side, a pale face with blush on, two open red eyes and two closed eyes, long eyebrows, fractured mouth, a scar on her neck, a greyish-red collar with a bow, red sleeves, a very long dress with many different shades of red, red socks and brown shoes. Trivia * Her real name is Blair, but C.C. is what everyone calls her. She might have gave herself the nickname 'Creepy Cutie' because everyone called her C.C.. * Her favourite food is cake and sweets. * The scar on her neck was inflicted when those at her former home tried to kill her, although it is actually part of her dress design. * She is very self-conscious about herself in general. She thinks everyone calls her a 'ugly, creepy monster' and when she opens her mouth people would call her ugly, she thinks no one cares about her so much that she cries tears of joy when you pass her quiz. Overall, she has a very low self-esteem and needs someone in life to help her find optimism. * She does not know when she was born or created and whether she has a birthday yet despite this, she knows who her creator is. * She does not know if she has any family, but her self-proclaimed creator is Joel. * The only thing she has ever wanted was a friend, which is ironic because she is a character you are able to befriend in the Life mode of Gacha Life. * She currently lives near the Striped Room because she has nowhere to stay. * She doesn't talk because she thinks she's normal when doing so. * She named herself 'Creepy Cutie', although she doesn't want people to know. The acronym for Creepy Cutie is 'C.C.'. * She is nomadic, meaning she doesn't live anywhere and can switch from different areas if she wants. * She stutters frequently in her speech. * She wishes to go to school like a normal girl. * She wishes she was normal. * She's scared to ask you to be her friend. * She has four eyes, two of which she closes because she wants to look more normal and fit in. She can't see very well because of this. * Sometimes hunters chase her and have to hide in Spookytown, where they presumably cannot find her. She states * She says her favourite food is 'Cake and Sweets' in her Quiz, yet she says she only likes 'sweets and cakes' when you ask her. * She thinks that everyone calls her a 'ugly, creepy monster'. * She thinks the best gift that can be given to her is someone who cares about her. * She has never been given anything before. * If you give her a gift, she will try get one for you. Quotes Upon Clicking "It's so lonely here..." "Good e-evening..." "You're n-not here to hurt me, a-are you...." Talk I wish I could go to school like a normal girl..." "Everyone c-calls me an ugly, creepy monster... I can't help how I look though!! I wish I was normal..." "Sometimes h-hunters chase me and I have to hide here... I c-can't let them find me... not again..." "Oh! It's y-you again! Are you here for m-me?" "I'm s-scared to a-ask... but will y-you be my friend?" Ask "I don't know if I have any f-family, b-but the only person w-who treated me like family was Joel.. He says he's my creator.." "eh? Favourite f-food? Aahh, I l-like sweets and c-cake.." "I have 4 eyes, b-but I keep my b-bottom 2 closed all the time to look more n-normal. I c-can't see very well because of it, b-but I wan't to fit in..." "The b-best gift that I could be g-given is someone who c-cares about me.." "I d-don't really have a home, I'm always on the r-run so t-they don't catch me..." "My b-birthday? Ahh w-well I don't actually know since no one t-told me.." "I have a s-scar on my neck from when I was young and my home t-tried to get rid of me.." "C.C. stands for creepy cutie.. w-what! No, I didn't name myself that.." "I t-try not to talk m-much because my m-mouth is different, I keep my m-mouth closed so no one thinks I'm ugly..." "My real n-name is Blair! C.C. is just what everyone calls me.." Gift "What, y-you brought me something? I d-don't know what to say.." "I've never been g-given anything b-before... thank you so much.." "Are you s-sure I can h-have this?" "I h-have to get you s-something too!" "Y-you are a-amazing.." "Thank y-you.." Quiz "M-maybe you a-are my f-friend.." "I'm s-so happy.." "You r-remembered.. t-thank you!" I've n-never had someone who c-cared so much.. I'm gonna cry... T-thank you so much... friend." Pre-Quiz Eh? Q-Quiz you? Are you s-saying you want to know more about m-me? o-ok! I'll t-try to make it easy!" Quiz: Answers Question 1: What is my r-real name? Answer: Blair Question 2: What does C.C. stand f-for? Answer: Creepy Cutie Question 3: Who is my c-creator? (Self-proclaimed creator!" Answer: Joel Question 4: How many e-eyes do I have? Answer: 4 Question 5: How did I get the scar on my neck? Answer: My home tried to get rid of me Question 6: What's my favorite food? Answer: Cake and Sweets Question 7: Why do I not t-talk much? Answer: I look more human when I don't talk Question 8: When is my birthday? Answer: I don't know Question 9: What's the only thing I ever w-wanted... Answer: A friend. Question 10: Where do I live? Answer: Nowhere', 'I have no home.Category:Female CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:Gacha Life Characters